Daedolon
.]]Daedolon the Mage is one of the three playable hero classes in Hexen. He wears red robes with a hood, leather boots, a small belt with a skull girdle, a golden necklace with a purple gem, and carries a staff and a dagger (though he is not seen using either of them at any point in the game). He also wears rings on both index fingers. Daedolon is the physically weakest, slowest and can't wear as much armor as the other two characters, though he works out these facts with his deep study of the arcane arts, giving him impressive magical abilities. The mage is an interesting, yet difficult and rewarding class to play in the game, requiring a lot of strategy in order to master his moves. Keeping distance between you and your enemies is essential for the mage, as his low speed and armor make him quite vulnerable to damage; fortunately, Daedolon has an arsenal of ranged attacks which help accomplish this task. His poor speed does him little justice as he is still fast enough to strafe and avoid ranged attacks in most cases. * The Flechette in the hands of the mage acts very similar to the Timebomb of the Ancients from Heretic. The mage will "summon" the flechette (which looks like an ethereal version of itself), which will float in the air for about a second long before detonating, inflicting moderate damage to anything in a small blast radius around it, including the mage. This method gives for quite a few ways for the mage to strategically use the flechette. The best way to use it is to use it as a "trap", this means attacking the enemy at range, and when distance begins to close, lay a flechette, then back out a little. The incoming enemy will be in the blast zone by the time the flechette explodes, and given the damage it took by your attacks, will probably die by the explosion. The same applies for when a group of enemies chases after you, greatly amplifying the effects if the flechette, and making it possible to kill multiple enemies with only a single flechette. The centaur and slaughtaur cannot block the flechette's blast. * While under the effects of the Icon of the Defender the mage gains total invincibility. In addition, all incoming projectiles will be deflected from the mage, possibly hitting the attacker back as well. * When using the Mystic Ambit Incant, the mage gives both himself and nearby allies some mana. Daedolon's Armor Daedolon's default number of armor is 1, and is also his minimum; it cannot drop below that, no matter how much damage is taken. Daedolon benefits from armor pieces in the following way: * Amulet of Warding: Gives 5 points of armor * Falcon Shield: Gives 3 points of armor * Platinum Helm: Gives 2 points of armor * Mesh Armor: Gives 1 point of armor With his minimum armor and all the four extra pieces, Daedolon has a total of 12 armor points; however, his maximum is 16. If the 16 armor points are desired, the four armor parts and the use of Dragonskin Bracers are required. Daedolon's Weapons * Sapphire Wand: A ranged weapon that fires low damaging magical beams which can pierce through enemies and cannot be deflected. * Frost Shards: A spell that uses Blue Mana to fire a spread of ice shards, freezing enemies. Deals Extra Damage On touch, though the mana and attack is wasted if not directly facing the enemy. Touch 1-hits Afrits * Arc of Death: A spell that uses Green Mana to fire a bolt of lighting that continuously damages and chases enemies it hits. Dissipates after the targeted monster is either killed or pushed into a wall/ obstacle. * Bloodscourge: A three piece staff that uses both blue and green mana to fire powerful homing fireballs with limited piercing ability. See also *Baratus *Parias Category:Player Category:Hexen